Peace
by newmew4you
Summary: A seemingly normal day for Diva, quickly spirals out of control when her onee-sama visits. One shot.


**Peace**

This day was so. _Boring._

There were no more dolls to break, no more windows to smash- she rather liked to smash windows. Watch their very being shatter and sprinkle her in its own version of rain. But now that it littered the ground, it had lost its magic.

She picked up the last mirror remaining intact in the large mansion; a small handheld mirror for fixing makeup or checking your face. It had a floral decoration to it, roses carved into the handle and swirling petals around the oval reflection. It was hard to tell what exactly the mirror was made of, for the room she had found the mirror in was not lit, the only light from the hallway, the opened door spilling in light that could barely reach the corner she was in now. The window showed her darkness also; the moon covered by dark clouds, making the night especially dark and star-less.

She squinted at the reflective glass, looking at her sharp neon blue eyes, round face, pouting pink lips, slim diagonal eyebrows, and long black eyelashes. She disliked the way it mimicked her pretty face.

Just like _'her'._

She griped the back of the mirror, easily folding it in half. The glass made a piercing sound and pieces shot upwards, the rest shattering and escaping through the crease. She stared blankly down at the ruined thing, not wanting to think of _'her'._

She threw the crumpled mirror across the room and exited, her simple dark blue dress floating behind her and her bare feet making soft padding noises as she walked down the tiled hallway.

"Solomon!" She called, agitated. No reply. She usually never had to call twice. "Solomon!" She called, louder this time. She stopped walking and waited. No blonde man in a white suit yet? She let out a sharp breath and crossed her slender arms. "Amshel!" She growled upwards.

...Silence.

Disappearing in a blur, she reappeared in front of Amshel's office. She opened the mahogany door without knocking and stormed in. It was empty. "Nathan?" She tried. Where was everyone? "James!" "Karl!" She simmered and tried each of their rooms. Empty.

"What the hell?" She clenched her hands and looked for something to break. Seeing a table nearby in Karl's room, she raced at it and kicked it over, the fancy wood with flourished legs flipping over and landing upside down with a somewhat muffled thump thanks to the deep red carpet under it. She ripped the pretty legs off and threw them at a desk, like projectiles, each of the four successfully hitting Karl's desk.

When the last leg was thrown, it was shot through the drawer and papers exploded out, littering the area around with what seemed to be writing. "Oh that would make some nice confetti..." She approached the papers and reached down for the nearest one when her ice tinted eyes spotted the words on it.

She froze.

Her crystal gaze ran over the paper, and seconds later the white sheet existed no more, now confetti for her. She threw the shreds behind her as she straightened herself up, her expression unreadable as she strode out of the haunting room that smelled ominously of blue roses.

The shreds elegantly rested on the floor; if anyone were to look at them the only words they would be able to read would be 'Saya' and 'love'.

She hoped they would be home soon.

* * *

><p>Extremely bored and irritated, she sat at the table outside the mansion, trying to think of something to do.<p>

"It's no fun alone..." She grumbled, tapping her fingers on the table, mulling over things to do. As she took in the scenery, she wondered why the plants seemed so unkempt. She frowned at their ugliness "Wonder what nee-sama's doing..." She whispered absentmindedly.

"This is the place..."

Her head shot up. Nee-sama? Here? Now? She stood quickly, her outside calm and her inside racing. Why was she here? Where were her chevaliers?

"Saya, watch where you step,"

Haji? She contemplated her options. She could go play with nee-sama and her dog, and possibly have an interesting day. Or, she could watch the pair and see what they were up to. She narrowed her eyes at the sound of the front door opening. The sooner seemed more fun, but the latter may be better for now. Maybe she came to make a truce? No, how ridiculous. All that nee-sama wanted was her dead. Nothing else.

With a hiss she blurred away up to the roof as said nee-sama walked out. With her, a knight in black by her side, as cautious and silent as ever. Her twin had a handful of flowers, blue and red roses- beautiful flowers. But she wasn't focused on the flowers, more of so why her elder sister was here.

"I guess... This'll be a good place for them." The red eyed twin muttered sadly. She raised a slim eyebrow as the dog comforted Saya with a bandaged hand on her shoulder.

_'What's wrong, nee-sama,'_ she thought bitterly. _'Trouble in paradise?'_

"It's a splendid spot, Saya." Haji comforted again. Saya nodded and laid the flowers down, taking out a small spade. Kneeling and digging into the soft earth, Saya made a medium sized hole.

_'Planting me flowers?'_ Now she was downright confused. She was about to jump down when something the dark haired man said stopped her.

"If she were alive I'm sure she would love them." He said gently, as she finished patting the soil around a blood red rose with a ghostly blue one next to it.

"I think she would... Diva did admire roses."

_...What?_ She blinked blankly. 'Were alive'? There was no doubt they were talking about her but... She wasn't dead. She was alive. She had shattered glass and tore apart the mansion and read a love letter to her nee-sama from her own chevalier and felt the pain. She wasn't dead.

"...In a way... I miss her. Is that bad?" A now teary eyed Saya shakily questioned, staring at the roses, on her knees.

"Nee-sama, I'm not dead." She blurred in front of said nee-sama but there was no response from the twin.

"Not at all. She was your sister; there is no reason not to miss her." Haji bent down with her and held his queen.

"Nee-sama stop playing and leave before my chevaliers return!" She cried out, confused, angry, and sad all at the same time.

"Haji, I want her daughters to be raised better... When I sleep, please take care of them." Says sniffles into the man's coat.

"My... Daughters..." She gasped. That's right. She had daughters. They were in her nee-sama's possession?

"Of course Saya." Haji whispered.

"Nee-sama... What's wrong? I know you can hear me!" She desperately reached out to smack her twin.

Her hand went through the tear stained girls face.

Her eyes widened. "Wh..." She tried again, throwing her arm through Haji. She trembled as she stared at the two, completely oblivious of her presence. "Don't you ignore me... Don't you dare! After what you... Did..." How out of character of herself, crying in front of her elder sister. Well that wasn't true.

She had cried in front of Saya at the MET.

That horrifying realization chilled her to the core. Where she had died. Where she and nee-sama had their last battle, where her sister had pierced her with her blood coated sword and crystalized her.

So... _How was she here?_

* * *

><p>"I-It's late..." Saya interrupted the silence. "We should go."<p>

"You sure?" Haji asked calmly. She nodded into his chest and stood up with him, gripping his coat.

"Thank you for coming with me Haji." Saya wiped her tears away, her hiccups subsiding for now.

"Of course Saya." He said respectively.

"I feel like..." Says stopped talking, biting her lip. Haji rubbed small circles into her back.

"Yes?" He encouraged gently.

"..." She hesitated. "I feel like Divas here now, with us." Saya whispered. Haji held her closer.

"Me too." He caressed her cheek and stared at her solemnly.

"Thank you," Saya was now looking at the roses she had just planted. "Diva. For being my sister. Even though it didn't turn out the way I would have preferred, I'm glad you existed. Maybe in another life, we'll meet again; preferably on better conditions." Saya smiled sadly. "And so, this is goodbye, onee-chan. May you now rest in peace." Turning away from the dark night, her and her guardian left the mansion in a swift blur.

As they disappeared, a small wind blew through the empty garden. If you had been listening carefully, a small chuckle and words could be heard tangled into the wind.

"Thank you... Saya. My onee-sama."

* * *

><p>And so the grounds were now empty, of all beings. The only reminders that there had ever been a Diva or a Saya on the grounds were the two roses, and the destroyed mansion. The two twins could now, finally, be at peace with themselves.<p> 


End file.
